Detention
by RandomUndead
Summary: Elsa, Olaf, and Anna are all in detention. Olaf ends up falling asleep and Anna learn something 'Big' about Elsa. Non-Related Elsanna G!P as well
1. Chapter 1

**Detention**

"Alright. Detention will start in a few minutes and you three will remain here for an hour and a half. I expect no talking to come from any of you or any shenanigans pulled, unless you want to come back tomorrow. Now, I have a meeting to go to and will be back in about an hour. I will have the door locked so you can't leave and I expect you to be using your time wisely and do some homework. See you in an hour."

He left without another word. Olaf was seated in the front of the classroom, with his best friend Elsa sitting two rows behind him. Sitting all the way in the back was a girl named Anna. Both Olaf and Elsa have seen her around school, hanging out with the popular crowd and such, but never talked to her. After all, it's high school. If geeks come in contact with the popular crew, all hell breaks lose. Not literally of course, but name calling or a casual swirlie might happen. Either way, Elsa will admit that the redhead is extremely gorgeous and she isn't as mean as her friends are.

"Ugggh, this is sooooo boring. Elsa, why do you talk me into doing stupid shit?"

"I didn't exactly think we'd get caught. Who knew the janitor stays late into the night."

"What'd you guys do?"

Elsa was startled to hear that Anna had actually spoken to them, but continued anyways."

"Well, we sorta spraypainted on the side of the building. We sprayed "E & O RULEZ," meaning Elsa and Olaf rule."

"Well, okay then. I won't question why."

"What did you do then?"

"Oh, just for a few tardies. It's stupid."

"Hm."

15 minutes had passed in complete silence. Olaf was starting to fall asleep, Elsa just staring off into space, and Anna drawing on the desk.

"Psst, Elsa. Can you come sit next to me. I'm bored."

Elsa thought about it for a moment, deciding if it was a good idea or not, but decided "to hell with it" and sat with her. Olaf had completely fallen asleep and the two girls started a light conversation.

"So Elsa...um...read any good books?"

"Um, not really."

"Oh, well have you heard of "The Giver?" It's pretty good."

"Didn't they just make a movie about it not too long ago?"

"Yeah...yeah they did."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah! I have a little brother named Hans. He's only eight. Do you?"

"Nope, it's just me and my dad. My mom passed away when I was five."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

They continued with their conversation, but Elsa was having trouble focusing. She looked all up Anna's form, focusing on her hips and working her way to her breasts. She thought that she had nice boobs, even if she couldn't really see them, and couldn't take her eyes off of them. Anna easily could see where her eyes were at and had to admit that she liked the attention. She slowly started to roam Elsa's body as well, looking at her breasts first to admire the size of them. She'd say she was about a C cup and wondered what it would feel like to squeeze and massage them. She continued her journey down, only to see what she didn't expect to see.

"Elsa, can I ask you something personal?"

"Umm...I guess so."

"Do you have a penis?"

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

"Because there's a huge bulge in your pants right now."

Elsa looks down to see she has an erection in her pants.

"Oh shit. Please don't tell anyone Anna, I'll probably be harassed more by people if they found out."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank You! Now, I need to go to the restroom to take care of this."

"We can't leave, remember? Mr. Bjorgman locked us in."

"...well shit. What do I do know."

A moment of silence passes them.

"Well, I sorta have an idea. Promise you won't freak out or anything?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Next thing she realizes, Anna is turning her chair out from under the desk and is getting on her knees.

"Anna, what are you doing?!"

"Helping you out, duh."

She starts rubbing her palm against her raging boner and Elsa exhales a moan. Feeling more confident, she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and reached in.

"Anna, Olaf is literally only a few feet away. He'll hear us."

"He's passed out. He won't hear us as long as we keep somewhat quiet."

She proceded with reaching in and pulling out Elsa's dick, stroking it softly once it was free.

"Ooh God Anna..."

"Do you like that?"

"Mmm...very much so."

"Well, I know something you'll like even more."

Anna kneeled down and brought her cock to her lips, giving it a little kiss before slowly licking up the sides of her shaft. She licked back up to the tip and started to completely take what she could into her mouth.

"Mmmmm fuck."

"Man Elsa, you're cock is so big, I can't take in all of it. And you taste really sweet and salty, I love it!"

"Anna..."

A couple minutes passed by and Elsa was really close to her relief.

"Ahhhh...I-I-I'm gonna cum Anna!"

"Do it Elsa! Cum for me!"

Anna opened up her mouth and started stroking Elsa really fast as she came hard into her mouth, drinking up her cum and then licking her clean.

"Wow Anna. T-That was extremely sexy."

"Yeah, it was."

Silence.

"...hey Elsa. Do you-"

Olaf started groaning, rubbing his eyes to symbolize he was waking up. Anna sat straight up in her chair as Elsa was fixing herself up.

" *Yawn* Hey guys...is it almost over?"

"Actually Olaf, we still have about 35 minutes left."

"...damn it. Well I'm going back to sleep then."

"You do that. And Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

Elsa gave a light, heartfelt laugh.

"Well you did give me a pretty amazing blowjob. It wouldn't be cool of me to not take up on such an offer. I'd love to go out with you Anna."

"Really?! Sweet!"

"And maybe this time, I'll go down on you."

"Yeah...Wait what?"

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**To Salnar,**

 **I have decided to add a bonus chapter similar to your comment. I thought about it and really liked your idea, so I changed some stuff around. The beginning is still pretty much the same though.**

 **Signed,**

 **RandomUndead**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright. Detention will start in a few minutes and you three will remain here for an hour and a half. I expect no talking to come from any of you or any shenanigans pulled, unless you want to come back tomorrow. Now, I have a meeting to go to and will be back in about an hour. I will have the door locked so you can't leave and I expect you to be using your time wisely and do some homework. See you in an hour."

He left without another word. Olaf was seated in the front of the classroom, with his best friend Elsa sitting two rows behind him. Sitting all the way in the back was a girl named Anna. Both Olaf and Elsa have seen her around school, hanging out with the popular crowd and such, but never talked to her. After all, it's high school. If geeks come in contact with the popular crew, all hell breaks lose. Not literally of course, but name calling or a casual swirlie might happen. Either way, Elsa will admit that the redhead is extremely gorgeous and she isn't as mean as her friends are.

"Ugggh, this is sooooo boring. Elsa, why do you talk me into doing stupid shit?"

"I didn't exactly think we'd get caught. Who knew the janitor stays late into the night."

"What'd you guys do?"

Elsa was startled to hear that Anna had actually spoken to them, but continued anyways."

"Well, we sorta spraypainted on the side of the building. We sprayed "E & O RULEZ," meaning Elsa and Olaf rule."

"Well, okay then. I won't question why."

"What did you do then?"

"Oh, just for a few tardies. It's stupid."

"Hm."

15 minutes had passed in complete silence. Olaf was starting to fall asleep, Elsa just staring off into space, and Anna drawing on the desk.

"Psst, Elsa. Can you come sit next to me. I'm bored."

Elsa thought about it for a moment, deciding if it was a good idea or not, but decided "to hell with it" and sat with her. Olaf had completely fallen asleep and the two girls started a light conversation.

"So Elsa...um...read any good books?"

"Um, not really."

"Oh, well have you heard of "The Giver?" It's pretty good."

"Didn't they just make a movie about it not too long ago?"

"Yeah...yeah they did."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah! I have a little brother named Hans. He's only eight. Do you?"

"Nope, it's just me and my dad. My mom passed away when I was five."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

They continued with their conversation, but Elsa was having trouble focusing. She looked all up Anna's form, focusing on her hips and working her way to her breasts. She thought that she had nice boobs, even if she couldn't really see them, and couldn't take her eyes off of them. Anna easily could see where her eyes were at and had to admit that she liked the attention. She slowly started to roam Elsa's body as well, looking at her breasts first to admire the size of them. She'd say she was about a C cup and wondered what it would feel like to squeeze and massage them. She continued her journey down, only to see what she didn't expect to see.

"Elsa, can I ask you something personal?"

"Umm...I guess so."

"Do you have a penis?"

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

"Because there's a huge bulge in your pants right now."

Elsa looks down to see she has an erection in her pants.

"Oh shit. Please don't tell anyone Anna, I'll probably be harassed more by people if they found out."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank You! Now, I need to go to the restroom to take care of this."

"We can't leave, remember? Mr. Bjorgman locked us in."

"...well shit. What do I do know."

A moment of silence passes them.

"Well, I sorta have an idea. Promise you won't freak out or anything?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Next thing she realizes, Anna is turning her chair out from under the desk and is getting on her knees.

"Anna, what are you doing?!"

"Helping you out, duh."

She starts rubbing her palm against her raging boner and Elsa exhales a moan. Feeling more confident, she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and reached in.

"Anna, Olaf is literally only a few feet away. He'll hear us."

"He's passed out. He won't hear us as long as we keep somewhat quiet."

She proceded with reaching in and pulling out Elsa's dick, stroking it softly once it was free.

"Ooh God Anna..."

"Do you like that?"

"Mmm...very much so."

"Well, I know something you'll like even more."

Anna kneeled down and brought her cock to her lips, giving it a little kiss before slowly licking up the sides of her shaft. She licked back up to the tip and started to completely take what she could into her mouth.

"Mmmmm fuck."

"Man Elsa, you're cock is so big, I can't take in all of it. And you taste really sweet and salty!"

"Anna..."

"Hmm...but I know something that you'll like even more than my mouth."

"Anna, what-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. The moment she saw Anna rising up her skirt and pulling down her panties, she knew what was goning to happen.

"Anna, are you being serious right now? You actually want me to bang you on the desk?"

"Well actually, it's more like I want you to stay sitting in the chair and let me ride you."

"Oh...well, if you're sure you want to."

Anna gave one of the most sexiest grins as she slowly lowered herself onto Elsa's throbbing length, taking in as much of her as she could. Giving herself a minute to get use to her size, she started to move up and down at a perfect speed, much to Elsa's liking."

"Oh God Elsa! I love how you feel deep inside of my pussy!"

"Oh Anna, you're so tight, it feels incredible! God I can't believe we're doing this, I love it so much!"

"Mmmm yeah Elsa! Shit!"

Olaf started groaning, rubbing his eyes to symbolize he was waking up. Both Anna and Elsa freeze in place, not sure of what to do.

" *Yawn* Hey guys...is it almost...Anna, why are you sitting in Elsa's lap?"

"Umm...it's just...girl stuff? Yeah, girl stuff! That's what it is!"

"...Um, ok then. So is detention over or not?"

"Nope, we still have about 35 minutes left. You can try to go back to sleep."

"Yeah...ok...*Snore*..."

Once they were sure that Olaf fell back asleep, Anna spoke up.

"Well then, let's say we continue what we were doing."

"Actually Anna, I have a better idea."

Before Anna could say anything, Elsa picked her up and placed her on the desk, pushing herself back into her.

"Oh yeah...uhh...this i-is better. Oh God."

"Uhh...I'd figure you'd like t-this...uhh...Anna."

Ten minutes later, after a few times of Anna cumming all over Elsa's cock, Elsa was close to her peak.

"A-Anna...I-I'm gonna cum!"

Anna quickly got down from the table, got on her knees, and started pumping Elsa fast in her hand.

"Do it Elsa! Cum for me! Cum in my mouth!"

At that, Elsa came hard into her mouth. Anna drank up her juices and licked her cock clean.

"Damn Anna. You're so sexy."

"Glad you think so."

A moment of silence passed.

"So Elsa...I really like you, if that wasn't obvious enough, and I wanted to know if you'd wanna go on a date sometime...with me?"

Elsa gave a light, heartfelt laugh.

"Anna, you gave me a blowjob, then rode me, and then let me have you on the desk. It wouldn't be cool of me to not take up on such an offer. I'd love to go out with you."

"Really?! Sweet!"

"And maybe next time, we could do what we just did in a bed instead of in a classroom."

"Definately!"

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I was bored one day and started typing random poems into my laptop when I thought to myself, "hey, what if I wrote one more 'One-shot' story of Detention and shared it with everyone?" It took me an entire week to write this chapter one-shot, so I hope you all enjoy it. And if you don't enjoy it, that's fine as well, your opinion and such. So yeah, here y'all go!**

It has been two days since Elsa got detention and she hasn't seen Anna since. She was hoping that she didn't regret anything that they did and still wanted to go out with her, but in order to confirm that she still wanted a date, Elsa had to hear from her soon. The bell to signal that school was finally out rang throughout the halls as she walked out of her last period class. Walking down the hall, Elsa reached my locker and started putting in her books. That's when she noticed Anna walking right up to her, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Hi Elsa! I haven't seen ya in a while, how are you?"

"Anna...I honestly didn't expect to hear from you again. I'm doing fine, what about you?"

"Wait, you thought I wasn't going to speak to you again, why?!"

"I haven't seen or heard from you since, um, out little encounter in detention. I was starting to think you might've regretted what we did or something."

"Oh...well I don't regret anything that we did, and I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

"Haha, yes you are. ...I'm sorry, I was just being paranoid, I guess."

"Ah it's okay, don't worry about it."

Awkward silence fills around them. Unsure of what to say next but taking a guess anyway, Elsa spoke up.

"So...are we still going to be having that date, or... ." Elsa trails off.

"YES! I mean, of course we are. That's what I came over to ask you about. After all, we didn't really discuss a day and time."

"Right. So Anna, I have a question for you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Would you happen to be free this Friday to accompany me on, let's say, a date to this lovely restaurant I know of? Perferably around 6 o'clock?"

"Hm, I don't know...I'll have to think about it."

"Anna!"

"I'm just kidding, haha. Of course I'm free this Friday and I'd love to go out with you."

"Awesome. So can I get your address so I can come pick you up?"

Anna writes down her address on a small sheet of paper, adding her phone number and a little winkie face next to it.

"Here's my address and cell number."

"Okay cool, I'll text you on Friday when I'm on my way to come and get you. Sound good?"

"Definately. See you then Elsa." Anna says as she starts to walk away.

Elsa waves at her goodbye, quietly thinking to herself how the most beautiful, smart, cute, and popular girl was actually going out on a date with her. HER! One of the...well...not so popular girls out there. It was different for Elsa, but a good different most definately. Friday was only two days away, and she couldn't wait till then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally Friday and Elsa was feeling a little nervous. She only ever gone on a date once, and it didn't end well. Just getting back home from school, she stepped into the shower, getting ready for this big date. After getting out and drying her hair, she picked out her clothes. Grabbing a pair of black jeans, a dark grey t-shirt underneath a red plaid button-up shirt, and a pair of black and grey vans, she put them on and examined herself in the mirror.

"I think I look decent enough. It's not as if I'm taking her to a fancy, sophisticated type restaurant. Just a nice, quiet little restaurant not to far from here. ...I hope this goes well."

Elsa looks down at her phone, seeing as it is 5:22 already.

"Wow, time really flies by, I should text Anna that I'm on my way."

She texted Anna as she walked to the front door, not noticing her dad and little brother sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV.

"Where are you off to Elsa?"

"Oh hi dad, I just had plans for tonight to go the mall with my friend."

"Okay then. When do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure exactly. If I stay out really late I'll try to be quiet when walking back inside the house. Wouldn't wanna wake up you or Hans here."

"Well okay, just be careful and have fun."

"WAIT!" Hans yells as he runs up to Elsa.

"What is it Hans."

"You gotta give me a hug before you leave."

Elsa bends down and gives her little brother a tight hug.

"Elsa...I'm...suffocating here..."

"Sorry little dude."

Elsa quickly leaves the house, putting Anna's address in her GPS, and driving down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa arrives at Anna's house a few minutes before 6pm. She gets out of her car and walks towards the front door, but stops immediately in her tracks when Anna opens the door and starts walking towards her.

"Hey Elsa! I saw you pull up in front of my house and just decided to meet you half way, hehe."

"Uh...t-thats fine...Anna...wow...I mean...you look gorgeous!"

Anna wore a dark blue lace dress that came down right above her knees and the sleeves right down to her elbows. Along that, she wore some black leather shoe-boots.

"Thanks. You look incredible as well!"

"Well thanks, but I feel pretty underdressed standing next to you. Anyways, ready to go get some food in us?"

"I was born ready! Lead the way Elsa."

Walking to the car, Elsa holds open the door for Anna to get in. Once she's good to go, Elsa climbs in on her side and they drive off towards the restaurant.

"So Elsa, what kind of restaurant are we going to?"

"It's an Italian restaurant."

"Oh yay! I love Italian food."

"Good to hear it."

Once they arrived, Elsa found a parking space close to the entrance and got out of her seat, running to the other side to open up Anna's door for her.

"Thank you. You're quite the lady gentleman."

"A lady gentleman huh...well I'll take it."

As they walk up to the door of the restaurant, known as 'Piatto Caldo', Elsa speaks up.

"I've been here once before and I swear it's the best Italian restaurant I've ever been to. You'll love it."

"I'll take your word for it."

They both walked inside with huge smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were right Elsa, I did love it. Their Fettuccini Alfredo was fantastic."

"Yeah, and their Chicken Marsala tasted heavenly."

Suddenly, Anna's phone starts to ring.

"Oh, it's my mom...It'ss just be quick, I promise."

Elsa let her take care of the call, letting her mind wander back to the detention room. She still can't believe that they had done something like that, but she also couldn't help the thought of them going at it again. Their bodies rubbing against one another, the intense pleasure they both be feeling, it drove her crazy inside.

"Hey Elsa, careful not to strain Little Elsa down there."

"Huh?"

Elsa looked down to see that she had a boner strained against her jeans.

"Well, this brings back memories, huh Elsa?"

"Um...yeah. So what did your mom say?"

"She was just reminding me that my dad has his friends over and that they might be somewhat loud when I get home. They're watching some sports game."

"Oh, how long will they be there?"

"Probably till early morning. That's why my mom is spending the night at her sister's place."

Oh, that seems pretty smart."

They reached the car and Elsa opens up Anna's side door, then gets in on her side of the car. Anna lets out a long groan.

"Uhhhg, I really don't wanna go home if there's gonna be a bunch of grown men shouting at a TV throughout the night... Hey, do you think I can stay with you for tonight?"

"I don't think my dad would enjoy it if I let a pretty girl stay the night at our place."

"Oh, well okay. I'll just deal with the men then."

Silence filled the car for at least a minute.

"Actually," Elsa started, "I have an idea on how you don't have to deal with any man noises tonight."

"Man noises? Wait, what idea would that be?"

"You'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa, why are we at a motel?"

"To rent a room for the night of course. You don't wanna be around your dad and his friends and my dad probably wouldn't mind, as long as I'm not hurt or anything like that. Either way, it's already 9pm, he and my little brother are probably already sleeping."

"Your dad goes to bed at 9?"

"He likes to go to bed early."

"Huh, okay then."

Elsa goes into the office and comes back out 10 minutes later with a key. They both make their way to the room and once they open the door, they have a look around. Once Elsa checks out the bathroom, she realizes something.

"Hey Anna, um, we didn't really bring our pajamas with us and I don't think that dress is made for sleeping in."

"It's fine, I normally just sleep in my underwear anyways."

"O-oh...t-that's nice."

Anna sits at the edge of the bed and takes off her shoes, soon enough she's unzipping the back of her dress. Elsa stares for a brief second before turning around, blushing furiously.

"Elsa, you don't have to be nervous, you've seen enough of me already. I don't mind if you see me in my underwear."

"Well okay, if you don't mind."

Elsa turns back around to see that Anna had already took off the dress and is laying it on a chair by the bed.

"Wow." She breathes out.

"Hey Elsa, maybe you should take off your jeans. I don't know how Little Elsa feels being suffocated right now."

Another boner has grown down under and Elsa can't help turning bright red.

"I...think that might be a good idea. And why are you calling my penis Little Elsa?"

"I thought it was a cute nickname for it, even thought it's not actually 'little.'" Anna airquotes.

"Uhh, wow okay. I'm taking off my jeans now."

As Elsa takes off her jeans, Anna can't help but stare at her nice, long legs. Moving her eyes up to her thighs and taking a peak at Little Elsa through her boxers. She can't help but feel really hot down below, knowing that she's the cause of Elsa's hard on.

"Maybe you should take off your shirts as well. It wouldn't be fair for only me to be in my underwear."

"O-o-okay."

Elsa takes off her plaid shirt and then slowly starts to remove her t-shirt, feeling a little self-conscious. Once the shirt is off, Anna can't help but feel so amazed my Elsa's body. Her gorgeous breasts, supported by her bra, and her toned stomach. Elsa was so beautiful. Anna lifts her hand to Elsa's face, caressing her cheek.

"You are incredibly beautiful."

"Well Anna, I think you're more beautiful."

"No way, you're totally more beautifuller."

"That's sweet, but not even a real word."

Anna lowers her hand from her cheek and puts it on Elsa's stomach, feeling her light abs with her fingers. Anna swears that she saw Elsa's member twitch and got turned on slightly by it. She lowers her hand even more, resting it just on the hem of her boxers. Elsa shutters at the touch, loving the feeling of Anna's hand on her, craving for more of Anna's sweet touches all over her body.

"H-hey Anna?"

"Elsa...I want you."

"Anna...wait, what?"

"I want to feel you again. I want you all over me. Kissing your way down my body, holding you close to me as our bodies move with one another. And as-."

Anna gets immediatly cut off as Elsa cups her face and kisses her with a fiery passion that she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Mmmm," Anna moans into the other's mouth, running her tongue over Elsa's bottom lip. Elsa slowly drags Anna down beneath her, pinning her to the bed. Their kissing never ceases as she unclips Anna's bra, freeing her breasts. Taking one in her hand, she slowly starts massaging it while moving her lips to Anna's neck.

"Ahh...Elsa..."

Elsa trails kisses down to Anna's breasts, kissing them both before licking and sucking on her right nipple, then soon moving to the left one. Her cock is intcredibly hard and begging to penetrate Anna's opening, so she leaves her breasts only to trail her tongue down Anna's abdominal to get to it's destination spot. She hooks the hem of her panties and pulls them down and immediately moves to lick her pussy, sticking her tongue inside of Anna, wiggling it around as she rubbed her fingers in circular motions on her clit.

"Uhh..u-uhh..."

"You taste so good Anna, I can't get enough of it."

"Well, uh, I think it's your turn to enjoy some pleasure."

Anna flips them over so that Elsa is lying on her back, letting her take control. She does everything that Elsa had done to her breasts, only Anna had massaged and licked her nipples at a much faster pace, wanting to reach her destination as fast as she could. She moved her hands to Elsa's boxers and pulled down, freeing her hard dick. Wrapping her hand around the length and stroking at an easy pace, she leaned in and ran her tongue over the tip, lapping up some of Elsa's pre-cum.

"God Anna...that feels so good. I love the way your tongue feels."

Anna moans a sign of approval, moving in to take Elsa's length into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down and swirling her tongue around as she did, Elsa couldn't control herself anymore. She pushed Anna back before she came over the edge.

"Anna, I need to be inside you."

"Then what are you waiting for," Anna replied with a smirk on her face.

Elsa grinned as she lowered herself onto Anna, being careful not to crush her. She aimed her cock up to Anna's enterance, looking up at her for one last nod of approval, before giving a slow thrust into the girl.

"Ahhh..." They both moaned out in usion.

"Elsa...fuck I love the way you feel in me!"

Elsa started thrusting at a much faster pace, all while peppering kisses on Anna's neck. She let her tongue graze her pulse point, licking around it before biting lightly.

"Uhh Elsa...I...I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck yeah Anna, cum for me! Cum all over my dick...yeah!"

Anna lost all control, letting her orgasm hit her hard. Elsa moaned out loud, loving the feeling of the girl's juices covering her throbbing cock.

"Oh Anna...I'm so close, but I don't wanna cum in you."

"Cum on my tits then. Please Elsa...cum on my tits!"

After a few more fast, deep thrusts into Anna, Elsa pulls out and aims the tip of her dick at the girl's breasts. Anna immediately brings her hand to Elsa's member and starts thrusting incredible fast, bringing Elsa to her peak.

"I-I'm cumming Anna!"

Elsa lets herself go, covering Anna's sweet breasts in her juices. After a few minutes of coming down from her high, she gives Anna a huge grin, only for that grin to become a surprised look as she sees Anna bringing her fingers to her breasts, scraping some of the juices off and bringing it up to her lips for a taste.

"Mmm...tastes sweet! Just like you are, hehe."

Elsa smiled up at Anna, grabbing her hand and stroking her knuckles with her thumb before bringing it up to her lips, giving the back of her hand a small kiss.

"So Anna, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Was this a good date?"

Anna looks into her eyes.

"One of the best dates I've ever been on."

"Really?! So if I asked you out on another date, would you say yes?"

"Most definately, I really enjoy being with you. And it's not because of the AMAZING sex we have."

"Heh, well that's good. So how about next Friday we go catch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

They both fall asleep in each other's arms, enjoying the feel of being close to one another.

The End


End file.
